Sonic VS Metal
by Shadow759
Summary: A battle between Metal Sonic and the original. It also has a little bit of Sonamy in later chapters. I will update in the future, but these ideas don't just pop into my head.
1. Metal Sonic Returns

Sonic V.S. Metal

Chapter 1: Metal Sonic Returns

It was a normal day on Mobius, Sonic decided to take a run through a place he had ran a lot in when he was much younger. That place, was Green Hill Zone. He got there and stood for a while, admiring the lush, green grass, the dark brown trees, and the water. The water was just like him, true and blue. He patted his foot on the ground, made sure his gloves were on tight, then he was off. He had a long past, not just the name Sonic follow him, but he was also known as 'The Blue Blur'. He liked the name, but preferred his true, blue name. Sonic The Hedgehog.

While thinking of his past, Sonic had no idea of Eggman's plans. Eggman had rebuilt Metal Sonic just like he first did, but stronger. He had put 5 Chaos Emeralds inside, gems that make a miracle happen if you collect all 7. Eggman watched over all of his defeats, adding stuff to Metal Sonic in order for none of that to happen. He watched over his latest defeat, added the last bolt to Metal Sonic, and awoken him.

Sonic Was almost to the end of Green Hill Zone when he saw Amy Rose was standing there. "What?! Amy?!" Sonic asked. "What are you doing here?!" "Oh, Tails told me you came here to revisit your past." Amy answered. "I'm gonna kill Tails." Sonic said under his breath. "Oh, Sonic, my love." Amy said. "I'm not your…" Amy grabbed Sonic and hugged him. "Hey let me go." An image went through Sonic's head. "It's Palmtree Panic all over again." He thought. "Which means…" Sonic smiled and jumped high in the air. Amy couldn't keep her grip then she fell. When Sonic landed he ran off so Amy couldn't catch him. Amy frowned and sat on a fallen tree.

Meanwhile, Eggman was about to unleash Metal Sonic on Sonic but 1 of his Badniks ran in."Sir SIR! There's something going on with Project Shadow!" "Not again! Metal, stay here!" Eggman and his Badnik went into the room where they were conducting Project Shadow. Well at least, Project Shadow V2. Eggman realized that Shadow was too powerful and since he joined G.U.N. Well you know. Eggman wanted a second Shadow, but this time it won't come into contact with any human until it is a killing machine. Although Eggman told Metal to stay where he was, he immediately flew out of the room.

Amy was still sitting on the fallen tree. "Oh why doesn't Sonic love me?" She moped. "I'm beautiful, I'm strong, I can do laundry, I can clean, I can cook. I'm everything a man wants."

When Metal Sonic arrived, Sonic was gone. But a woman wearing red was sitting on a fallen tree, moping about Sonic. "Well since I can't kidnap Sonic," Metal thought. "I'll take his girlfriend." He swooped down and snatched the girl in red and brought her to Eggman's Base.

Tails saw it happen, Metal Sonic was flying in the air with a familiar woman. "Oh no, that's Amy!" Tails said in shock. He ran forward, trying to see if he could run into Sonic. He did, but not how he thought. He literally hit Sonic, and they both fell down. "Hey watch it…" Sonic said. "Tails!?" He just about smacked Tails upside the head. "Listen, Metal Sonic returned," Tails said. "And he's kidnapped Amy." "Now I don't have to worry about Rosy the Rascal." Sonic said in relief. "Rosy the what?" Tails asked. "Whatever, we have to save her." "Why?" Sonic asked. "What has she done for us?" Tails stopped to think. "Uhhhhhh, Well she, no that was you, she, no that was Shadow, oh she, no that was also you." Tails' mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything Amy has done for them. "Whatever let's go." Despite her being annoying, Sonic still decided to help her.

To Be Continued


	2. Triple Knuckle Punch

A couple hours of walking and Tails was tired out. "Sonic, I think we should stay here for the night." Tails said in a tired voice. Sonic hadn't realized it but it was sunset. "Good idea," Sonic said unusually calmly. "This place does look good."

Tails knew that something was bothering Sonic. "Hey, pal. Is there something wrong?" Tails asked. "N-no, I-I'm fine." Sonic stuttered. He hadn't even made eye contact, when sonic is talking to someone, usually he looks at them. "What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked. "So, you want to know what's bothering me, huh?" Sonic asked. "Sorry but let me answer that question with some of my own. Why are we doing this? Why is Amy so important that we need to save her?" Sonic made eye contact with Tails, he had a serious look, more serious than he's ever been. "And last but certainly not least," Sonic said in anger. "Why do you have to be so annoying?!"

Tails was shocked, Sonic had never yelled at him before. Especially in anger. "Annoying? Sonic, what do you…?" "I mean that you have done nothing for me!" Sonic yelled. "I bet you don't know where we're going! We're going off of nothing! Natta! Zero!" "Sonic, I'm just…" Tails was interrupted. "Just what Tails, what were you trying to do!?" Sonic asked. "I was just trying to help you Sonic!" Tails yelled. "Well Tails," Sonic said. "I think you've helped quite enough today. You lead me into the woods, got us lost, oh and you got too lazy to run, before we ran, and now this happened!" Sonic and Tails stared at each other. Sonic filled with rage, Tails filled with sadness and fear.

Sonic turned the other way, about to go home, but Tails blocked his way. "Sonic, she's our friend." Tails said. Sonic grabbed Tails' arm. "She may be a friend to you," He threw Tails into the woods. "But for me, it's a whole different story." And he kept walking. Sonic heard Tails scream as Metal Sonic grabbed him by one of his tails. Sonic turned around. "Tails!?" He ran as fast as he could back to the campsite, where he saw Metal holding Tails. "Don't worry Tails!" "Not so fast." Sonic heard a familiar voice as Knuckles came out of the ground. "You have to get through me first." "Not again," Sonic said, annoyed. "How did Eggman convince you this time?" Eggman's voice blared from Metal Sonic. "Oh please, convincing is so last year. I brainwashed him." "Now Sonic, taste my trademarked Triple Knuckle Punch!" Knuckles threw his left fist at Sonic, who tried to dodge but was hit in the chest and fell to the ground. He grabbed Sonic by the leg and threw him in the air, and as he fell, punched him in the face. Sonic could barley move, had Eggman won? Will Amy and Tails be trapped forever? Will Project Shadow V2 be unleashed? Find out in the Next chapter. (Coming 2/7/14)


	3. Saving Tails

"Time to die Sonic!" Knuckles said in a sort of maniac voice. He raised his fists as Sonic tried to move out of the way. Knuckles swung his fists at sonic just as a green light appeared between the two, nearly blinding them. When the light faded away, stood there was a black hedgehog, 4 of his 6 stripes standing up, red stripes all over his body Sonic recognized this hedgehog. "Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow didn't respond. "Two Sonic's?!" Knuckles said. Shadow and Sonic face palmed. "Oh well, two Sonic's = twice the fun." Knuckles swung his fist once more, but Shadow grabbed it. Knuckles swung the other fist, same thing. Shadow jumped in the air and put his feet on Knuckles' face. "Perhaps you would like to lose your hands." Shadow said. (Vegeta Reference Totally Intentional) "Or would you rather not have kids." Shadow said as he jumped off Knuckles' face and swung his foot backwards.

While this was all happening Metal snuck away to Eggman's base. "Was the mission successful?" Eggman asked. Metal nodded as he could not speak. "Put that annoying yellow fox in the torture machine next to that pink hedgehog." Metal did that and Eggman turned it on. Metal connected himself with the computer causing a message to appear on the screen. "What's this?" Eggman asked. "Great leader, please tell me the plan of why you need Tails and Amy." Metal disconnected himself and the computer. "Well it's quite simple really." Eggman said. "Sonic comes to save his friend and his girlfriend, we capture him, and boom, Sonic is like puddy in our hands." Eggman laughed.

Shadow had kicked Knuckles in the back of the head, like he did to Silver in Sonic 06. Sonic managed to get up. "You know, I could've won without you." Sonic said. Shadow looked at knuckles. "Didn't look like it." Shadow pulled out his green chaos emerald. "Until next time Sonic, Farewell." Sonic kicked the emerald out of Shadows hand and picked it up. "You're taking me to Eggman's base!" Sonic said. Shadow sighed and held out his hand. Sonic put the emerald in his hand and grabbed his arm. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled.

They appeared next to a torture room. Inside was Tails and Amy. Sonic was behind Shadow. Sonic felt something on the back of his head but before he could turn around he blacked out and was dragged away. "Huh?" Shadow said. He turned to see that Sonic wasn't there. "Sonic where did you-?" An arm went around Shadow's neck. He looked up to see Eggman choking him. "D-doctor?" Shadow asked as he blacked out.

To be continued

(Author's note: Sorry that this was released after the day it was supposed to but I was really busy and didn't have time. Also I am having a contest for a Sonic fan-character. I'm looking for a girl who will be Shadow's girlfriend. The winner will be decided by how much I like the character. If you win I will read 1 of your stories (of your choice) and leave a positive review. Remember a female fan-character for Shadow's girlfriend. I will not accept: Characters owned by others, Simple recolors of already existing Sonic characters and/or fan characters, Gay people (nothing against gay people), or Emos (Shadow is not an Emo). To post your Sonic fan character leave it as a review to this story or PM me, and include the story you want me to read. Anyways until next time, Chaos Control!)


End file.
